


aware of the demons (like to watch you release them)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a constant game - or maybe even a battle - of trying to prove who needs each other less.</p><p>Set post-betrayal, pre-Money in the Bank 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aware of the demons (like to watch you release them)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Graphic Nature" by Deftones.

Seth saunters into the showers – his own _private_ showers, none of that communal crap anymore – with a smirk on his face. He deserves this. He deserves the luxury of it, deserves to hold the fact that he has this high over the heads of the rest of the roster. He switches on the shower-head and relaxes under the spray of water. It’s warm already; no more waiting for showers to heat up for him. He definitely deserves it.

His mind’s caught up in this – and maybe that’s a little arrogant, but Seth’s never done humble, not when he knows that how he feels is justified – as he soaps down his body, but suddenly there’s the sound of the door rattling as if somebody’s trying to open it. He rolls his eyes with a disdainful sigh. He thought others knew better than to try and use these showers if they think no-one’s in there. It’s not for them, after all. They can stick to sharing. There is the possibility that it’s Hunter, come in here to find Seth so they can discuss something later – hopefully the opportunity that’s looking more and more like it’s going to be his as the days go by: Money in the Bank – but when Seth turns, it’s Dean who’s glaring at him from by the door. Shit.

“What the fuck are you doing in here, huh?” Seth barks out, but Dean ignores it, stepping forward so he’s under the water too. He’s still in his clothes, still in his ring gear. Shield gear.

“Could ask you the same thing,” he rasps, his eyes angry. “What the fuck are _you_ doin’, betraying us to get all this special treatment, livin’ as much under Hunter’s thumb as he lives under his wife’s? We were meant to be your brothers, Seth. We ride, we die. You built this. You built us.” The words explode from him like lava.

“Maybe I thought it was time for it to be demolished. Didn’t wanna be weighed down anymore. Wanted more, more than you and Roman, wanted what I deserve. You know just as well as I do that I deserve it.” There’s that, of course, but there’s also the fact that Dean could have very well torn things down sooner or later. It wasn’t exactly likely, but Seth thought it best to take precautions. Besides, it’s earned him what he has now: a practically permanent place at the top of the food chain, all the best hotel rooms at no added expense, private showers…

Or, private showers if Dean would fucking leave already. Seth doesn’t say anything else, just glares, willing Dean to go away.

He doesn’t.

“I can make you regret it.” There’s something there in the way Dean’s looking at him, and Seth knows what it is; he’s seen it in Dean’s eyes at least dozens of times before. Determination and the slightest hint of an antagonistic glint. It was always directed towards their opponents, though. Never to Seth.

“You think so?”

“Oh, yeah. I know it. You know it, too.”

Dean’s even more in his face now, one hand brushing against Seth’s stomach. Seth knows what he’s after, and why not indulge him? The tension in the air is palpable.

“Take it,” he snaps. “Show me what you got.”

Of course, he’s trying to mask the fact that he _knows_ what Dean’s got. It’s not like they haven’t done this before, not like they haven’t done much more than this before. That was different, though. That was always loving or desperate or both. Never was it built on betrayal and revenge and trying to one-up each other.

Dean smirks, glancing down from Seth’s face and then back up again.

“I can do that,” he says, and his hand wraps around Seth’s cock. Seth can’t quite but help the shiver at the touch. He’s – OK, he’s a little hard already. Maybe he’s just getting off on the idea that Dean thinks he could do this. That must be it.

“Go on, then,” Seth goads, because Dean still hasn’t moved his hand yet, and what good is staying still going to do him? (It’s actually doing him a whole lot of good. Dean’s hand could be anywhere on him, could just be brushing against his side, could be doing its part to beat him up in the ring, and Seth would probably be reacting in just the same way. But he isn’t going to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing that. He _can’t_ give Dean that satisfaction.)

 _Fuck_. The jerk of Dean’s hand is so sudden, so unexpected, so fucking _good_ that Seth gasps. Unwillingly again, of course. Dean isn’t supposed to be getting much of a reaction out of him.

Dean’s eyes glint down at him when Seth glances up. Seth doesn’t know if he’s more disgusted by the expression he finds there or at himself.

“Oh yeah? You like that?” There’s an edge to Dean’s voice that’s telling Seth to nod, telling him to beg for it (for what? – for more of the touch or for Dean’s forgiveness?), but Seth just keeps breathing through it, sharp enough for Dean to know without any words.

He keeps his eyes off Dean, too: keeps them pointed down, away from any possibilities of seeing the look on Dean’s face. He can still see Dean’s hand working him, though. Can see the determination, the desperation to have Seth coming undone for him. Seth lets his gaze wander from Dean’s hand to the tiled floor, and oh _God_ , he wants Dean down there, wants Dean’s mouth on him just the way it used to be. He tries to hint at it, tries to see if he can ease Dean down there, but eventually it seems like the only way he’ll be able to get the point across is with words.

“Uh – floor?”

Dean raises an eyebrow in confusion, but then it becomes clear to him.

“Nah, Seth. No fuckin’ way. The next time one of us is on his knees for the other will be when you’re begging me and Roman to take you back. I’m not getting down there for you no matter how much you think you’re obliged to get it from me. You get this or you get nothing.”

Seth swallows, nodding. Fine. He won’t ask for anything else. He leans his head back against the tiles, eyes closed. He’s – he’s getting close now, and he doesn’t want to see the look on Dean’s face when he comes.

His breathing is quicker, shallower, and _shit_ , he’s almost there. Somehow Dean’s got even closer to him, only millimetres away now, his breath tickling Seth’s face. His hand moves faster, more frantic, because he _knows_ that Seth’s close. Knows exactly what Seth looks like, how his body reacts.

And Seth knows that Dean knows just as well, so he doesn’t even bother trying to hold on any longer and just lets it come. An orgasm filled with hate, with love, with Seth-doesn’t-know-what charges through him and has him moaning and panting, has his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut again.

Dean doesn’t ask for anything in return. Seth doesn’t know if he expected Dean to or not, but not asking is wise.

Dean just leans in, completely under the spray of the shower now, and plants a biting, bruising kiss right on Seth’s unsuspecting mouth. It leaves Seth even more breathless than he was before, has his eyes widening in surprise and shock.

“Never gonna let you forget me. Never gonna let you forget what you did.”

It’s the last thing Dean says before he leaves the showers, not seeming to care that his clothes are soaked through from top to bottom. He thinks he’s done it. Thinks Seth must rue it, steel chairs and all. Oh, _please_. As if Seth would ever give up the opportunities he’s been given for this, for Dean.

Maybe he should tell Hunter to add Dean to the ladder match. Orchestrate it so he gets to push Dean right off one of those magical, stairway-to-heaven ladders and laugh in his face as he unhooks the case. Yeah. That sounds about right. That would show Dean that there’s nothing that can be done to get him back, nothing that can be done to make him even feel the slightest bit of remorse.

Seth knows he just has to be careful not to catch Dean’s expression when the match is over.


End file.
